Merindukanmu
by Ruby Quince
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino membuat sebuah gank yang mereka beri nama ’Manga-Holic’ karena mereka semua sangat menyukai manga. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Apakah itu? RnR, please!


**Merindukanmu**

CROSSOVER. Naruto x d'Masiv. Hehehe XD

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku, lagu 'Merindukanmu' juga bukan punyaku tapi punya kakak-kakakku. Hidup d'Masiv!

Warning: Hinata sudah nggak pemalu. Di cerita ini gak ada yang namanya Hinata pemalu.

Aku denger dari Hyuu ada author-senpai dari Naruto fandom juga yang duluan pakai lagu ini ya? Maaf ya... soalnya aku juga pakai nih. Tapi ceritanya beda banget kok, jadi tenang aja.

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: ****Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Story by: Ia Ekky Pradipta – ****Editing by: Hyuuzu-chan**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tenten POV**

_Saat aku tertawa__... di atas semua...._

Suara itu mengalun dari ruang keluargaku, tepatnya dari televisi yang diletakkan di sana. Aku langsung turun dari tempat tidurku ke ruang keluarga dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar setan. Di ruang keluarga, Mama sudah siap dengan romote televisi di tangannya.

"Wah... Ma, ada lagunya d'Masiv! Lho, kok dipindahin sih?" teriakku pada Mama yang sudah memindahkan channel ke stasiun televisi lain yang menayangkan sinetron yang – menurutku – Cuma menayangkan orang nangis dan cengeng doang.

"Mama mau nonton sinetron dulu nih sudah mulai," kata Mama. Aku cemberut dan berusaha merebut remote televisi dari tangan Mama, tapi dengan sukses Mama bisa mempertahankan remote televisi itu.

"Gak mau, sebentar aja kok balik lagi ke channel yang tadi, yang ada d'Masiv-nya Ma, please..." aku bersikeras.

"Sama band jelek kayak gitu aja sampai segitunya," kata Mama sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak peduli dan berhasil merebut remote televisi itu dari tangan Mama, lalu memindahkan channel ke channel yang tadi.

_Ku merindukanmu...._

Aku benar-benar kesal. "Ah.... nah kan Ma sudah habis, gara-gara Mama nih, sibuk sama sinetron.... aja," kataku sambil marah-marah. "Tenten, kamu tuh ya berlebihan banget sih, udah ah sini remote-nya," kata Mama padaku. Karena kesal, aku melempar remote televisi ke atas sofa dan berkata, "Ah... nih remote-nya,"

xxxxxxxxx

Tepat jam delapan, listrik mati. Lengkap sudah kekesalanku hari ini. "Dasar listrik sialan gak tahu apa bentar lagi ada konser d'Masiv, kurang ajar banget sih," kataku marah-marah sambil mukul-mukul guling oranye kesayanganku ke dinding, kasihan tuh guling... "Aduh, mana jam 10 udah mulai lagi konsernya, ah!" teriakku kesal.

"TENTEN! Bisa diam tidak, ini malam, mati listrik, lagipula Mama lagi pusing memikirkan nilai kamu yang sudah hancur semua," kata Mama dari bawah. Aku tetap tidak menghiraukan Mama dan memutuskan untuk tidur. _Besok pasti ada siaran ulangnya,_ kataku dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxx

_Kring!!!!_

Jam wekerku berbunyi nyaring. _Aduh berisik,_ kataku dalam hati lalu memasukkan jam weker itu ke dalam laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

"Tenten, ayo bangun, sudah jam setengah tujuh masih molor juga," terdengar suara Mama di sampingku. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya, tapi.....

Tunggu.

Jam setengah tujuh?

Aku spontan bangun dari tempat tidur. "Apa Ma? Jam setengah tujuh? Aduh.... telat lagi bisa disuruh bersihin halaman sekolah yang gedenya kayak airport, gak mau...." teriakku, bikin Mama kaget. Dengan kecepatan mobil ferrari aku mandi, ganti baju, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah.

xxxxxxxxx

Di sekolah....

"Eh Ten, tolong buatkan gambar manga dong, tugasku belum selesai nih," pinta Ino padaku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Boleh, untung aku sudah selesai," kataku sambil mengambil alat-alat menggambar dari tangan Ino. "Oh iya," kataku lagi. "Tapi nanti kamu yang kasih warnanya ya No," kataku lagi sambil sibuk menggambar.

"Makasih ya Ten!" sahut Ino dan duduk di depan mejaku, mengamati aku menggambar.

"Eh Tenten, tadi malam kamu nonton nggak konser-nya d'Masiv?" tanya Ino sambil mengamatiku menggambar. Aku mendesah dan menggeleng. "Kalau soal konser aku nggak nonton, dasar listrik sialan tuh, matinya waktu menjelang konser mau mulai," keluhku.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tenang aja, jam 3 sore nanti ada siaran ulangnya lho," jelas Ino. Hatiku langsung berbunga kayak taman bunga .

"Wah!!! Seru dong. Oh iya, ini gambarnya sudah jadi," sahutku dan memberikan hasil gambarnya pada Ino dan diterima gadis cantik itu dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua sahabatku yang lain, Sakura dan Hinata. "Hai, kayaknya seru banget, lagi ngomongin apa nih?" tanya Sakura. "Iya, kok seru banget?" tanya Hinata pula.

"Seru dong, kan lagi ngomongin d'Masiv!" kataku riang. Aku memang penggemar berat d'Masiv.

Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong manganya sudah selesai semua belum nih?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Kalau aku sih sudah selesai dari kemarin," sambarku. "Lho, yang tanya kamu siapa, Ten?" sindir Ino sinis. Aku langsung berpaling. "Oh, salah ya.... ya udah deh maaf," jawabku.

"Hei, sudah dong," kata Hinata dan Sakura bersama-sama.

**End of**** Tenten POV**

Ya, itulah 4 orang cewek yang selalu bersama-sama, mereka membuat sebuah _gank_ yang mereka beri nama 'Manga-Holic' karena mereka semua sangat menyukai manga.

Jam sekolahpun sudah usai. _Gank_ 'Manga-Holic' menunggu jemputan di gerbang depan sekolah sambil mengobrol dan masing-masing mengemut sebatang _rainbow __loli-pop_.

**Tenten POV**

"Eh semuanya, sampai jumpa ya, aku mau pulang," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temanku.

"Eh tunggu, aku mau mengajak kalian semua makan-makan nih, mau nggak?" tanya temanku yang jidatnya lumayan lebar kayak jalan tol itu.

"Beneran nih Saku-chan, mau dong!" teriak kami serempak.

"Ta-tapi kapan Sakura-chan?" kata Hinata. Sakura berpikir sebentar.

"Nanti malam, jam 7 kumpul di Jalapeno," kata Sakura. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Teman-temanku yang lain juga mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti burung celepuk.

"Udah ya, aku pulang dulu. Eh... Hinata kamu sudah dijemput tuh," kataku ketika melihat BMW, Hinata menuju ke gerbang sekolah. "Oh iya, dadah semuanya," kata Hinata dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kami. Aku pun berjalan pulang ke rumahku.

xxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya, aku tiba di rumah dan aku langsung naik ke kamar. Aku melirik jam shuriken yang tergantung di dinding kamarku yang di-cat oranye. Sekarang jam 02.30 P. M. _Aku mau makan dulu, lalu langsung nonton siaran ulang konser semalam,_ rencanaku dalam hati.

Aku langsung membuka lemari bajuku dan berganti pakaian. Lalu aku makan dan langsung duduk di depan televisi dengan tangan memegang remote televisi. Rupanya acara konser d'Masiv sudah mulai. Aku langsung mengambil catatanku.

"Kaos merah, jam tangan putih, jaket kulit hitam..." kataku sambil mencatat apa-apa yang dipakai oleh personil d'Masiv. Sudah kebiasaanku untuk mencatat apa-apa yang dipakai oleh para personil d'Masiv saat konser.

Beberapa jam kemudian....

Aku melirik jam dinding sekali lagi. Jam itu tepat menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM. _Wah, jadwalnya Mama nonton sinetron nih!_ Pikirku, tapi aku sudah memikirkan cara yang tepat.

Kulemparkan remote televisi ke bawah sofa agar Mama tidak mengambilnya. Lalu aku tetap menonton dengan biasa saja walau di dalam hati ingin tertawa puas. Sesuai dugaanku Mama mulai bernyanyi.

"Tenten, remote televisi mana, sayang?" tanya Mama. Aku pura-pura cuek. "Nggak tahu Ma, udah ah biarin aja aku mau nonton konser dulu," kataku coba membantah.

"Bohong," terka Mama tepat. Aku masih mencoba berbohong. "Enak saja aku kan..."

_Kriing!_

Aku menghela nafas lega. "Tuh Ma ada telepon, pasti yang nelpon orang penting," kataku asal. Mama mengangkat telponnya dan ternyata yang menelpon adalah Uzumaki Kushina-san, ibunya Naruto. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya acara ngobrolnya pasti bakal panjang. Sifat Kushina-san dengan Naruto tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama suka bicara.

xxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya saat jam dindingku berdentang 6 kali yang menandakan hari sudah jam 6, tepat konser d'Masiv kesayanganku selesai.

Aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah lupa acara untuk pergi ke Jalapeno. Kukenakan baju sekenanya dan tak lupa kucepol rambutku. Kali ini lebih rapi karena aku mau pergi. Kalau hari biasa... jangan ditanya deh.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada acara sama teman-temanku," kataku cepat. Mama mengangguk. "Iya hati-hati," kata Mama. Senangnya punya Mama yang pengertian.

xxxxxxxxx

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, sampailah aku di Jalapeno. Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari-cari sosok ketiga sahabatku itu.

"Hei Tenten-chan di sini," kata Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahku. Ternyata semua teman-temanku sudah berkumpul. Aku langsung mendekati mereka semua.

"Ehm, kalian mau makan apa? Ino?" tanya Sakura. Kami semua melihat daftar menu.

"Hem, kalau aku mau 'Chicken Katsu' sama 'Strawberry Cream Juice'," jawab Ino.

"Kalau Hinata?"

"Sa-samakan saja dengan Ino-chan," kata Hinata, sedikit gagap seperti biasanya.

"Tenten?"

Aku menurunkan daftar menu dari depan wajahku. "Ehm, 'Spicy Teriyaki' sama 'Parfait Ice Cream' aja deh." kataku.

"Oke semuanya. Pelayan!" seru Sakura. Setelah Sakura memesan, dalam waktu 15 menit makanan telah tersedia dihadapan kami.

"Wa-wah, sepertinya enak," kata Hinata pelan. "Dasar, ya iyalah enak, harganya aja enak, tuh mahal semua," cibir Ino.

"Sudahlah tidak usah pakai acara kagum-kagum deh. Langsung tancap saja," kataku semangat dan mengambil sendok dan garpu.

xxxxxxxxx

Dalam waktu kurang lebih 35 menit, 'Chicken Katsu', 'Strawberry Cream Juice', 'Spicy Teriyaki', dan 'Parfait Ice Cream' sudah menghilang dari tempatnya, masuk ke dalam perut kami. Orang-orang menatap kami dengan tatapan Ini-orang-apa-vacuum-cleaner,-makanan-sebentar-saja-sudah-habis. Terserahlah, yang penting sudah makan makanan enak, gratis pula.

Tiba-tiba suasana mulai sedikit berubah. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak seceria tadi. Malah tampak seperti hendak menangis. Aku heran, teman-temanku juga. Kami menunggu Sakura berkata-kata.

"Teman-teman, maaf sebelumnya aku tidak bicara lebih awal dengan kalian," kata Sakura pelaaaan.... sekali. Mengalahkan suara Hinata saking pelannya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi. "Lho-lho jadi bingung nih, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Hem... aku... aku... mau pindah ke Sapporo," kata Sakura, suaranya semakin pelan.

"APA!!" teriak kami bertiga serempak (Hinata juga tapi suaranya gak kedengaran) Orang-orang kembali menatap kami tapi dengan tatapan Nih-cewek-kayak-tukang-parkir-saja-teriak-teriak.

"Kamu gila ya Saku, kapan sih pindahnya?" cerocosku. "3 hari lagi," katanya pelan.

Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku. "Hah, gila, kamu baru bilang sekarang, kenapa nggak dari dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Jadi kamu mau ngapain? Jadi gak mau bilang karena takut kami marah.... Gitu ya!" cercaku. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang, aku malas berteman sama pembohong," bentakku sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Itu semua ternyata cukup untuk membobol air mata Sakura.

"Ta-tapi kan..." katanya coba menjelaskan, tapi langsung kupotong dengan kasar. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau dengar alasan kamu lagi," kataku (cukup) kasar, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Jalapeno, atau tepatnya Sakura yang sedang menangis.

Kurasakan tatapan miris dari Ino, lalu sedikit suara Ino yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, "Sudahlah Saku, jangan dihiraukan, dia memang begitu...."

xxxxxxxxx

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian di Jalapeno – dan aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sakura. _Nggak deh berteman sama pembohong,_ kataku dan terus menggambar dalam bukuku.

"Hai Ten, sedang apa? Wah, lagi bikin manga ya? Lihat dong!" suara Ino yang centil (yah, seperti biasanya) menyapaku. Aku Cuma tersenyum. Karena dia duduk di depanku, otomatis dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Oh manga, ini kalau mau lihat," kataku sambil menyodorkan hasil coret-coretku semalaman itu. Ino memandanginya, lalu mendesah.

"Kamu masih marah sama Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi. _Uh,_ keluhku. Kenapa di pagi yang ceria ini aku harus mendengar nama gadis rambut _pink_ itu.

"Iya....... aku malas saja berteman sama orang yang seperti itu," jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Tapi Saku-chan tidak seperti itu kok, dia tidak bilang sama kita karena takut kalau kita marah. Tapi kan kita tidak bisa melarang orangtuanya untuk pindah. Sakura tidak bilang karena mengerti perasaan kita Tenten. Dia juga menyesal kok karena tidak bilang sejak awal," jelas Ino panjang lebar. Aku tahu dia Cuma mau membela Sakura saja.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dan Sakura mendatangi kami berdua. Aku melengos. "I-iya Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan tidak seperti itu kok. Ini dia mau minta maaf," sambut Hinata. Sakura hanya menunduk. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Ngapain minta maaf, udah telat lagi, nggak butuh tahu!" kataku dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

xxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya, jam terakhirpun selesai. Aku membereskan barang-barangku. "Sudah ah aku mau pulang dulu," kataku kepada teman-temanku. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku ganti baju, makan siang, dan melepas ikatan yang membetuk cepol di atas kepalaku. Lalu aku langsung berbaring di kasur untuk tidur siang.

Sambil menunggu terlelap, aku memikirkan kata-kata Ino di sekolah tadi. Lalu aku mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

To: Ino-chan

_No, jam brp bsk si Skra prgi? Bls._

Setelah berapa lama, handphone-ku berbunyi. Balasan dari Ino.

From: Ino-chan

_Jam 4 sore. Qmi sgt menantikanmu! Qmi rncnany mw anter Skra.__ Prgi ya? _

Aku menatap handphone-ku miris, dan mematikannya tanpa me-_reply_ sms Ino. Aku butuh istirahat.

xxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah...... (jam 2 siang)

"Teman-teman, aku senang sekali bisa disini, sama kalian semua, terutama sama gank 'Manga-Holic'. Oh ya... Tenten maafin aku ya karena aku tidak bilang duluan sama kamu kalau aku mau pindah, semuanya terimakasih dan maaf kalau ada yang salah," kata Sakura sambil sedikit menangis di depan kelas. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dia di kelas kami, maka Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya untuk pesan-pesan terlebih dulu.

Reaksi anak yang lain, kebanyakan mereka menoleh ke arahku. Lainnya tidak peduli atau sibuk memandangi Sakura untuk terakhir kali. _Berani juga dia minta maaf di depan kelas seperti ini,_ gumamku dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxx

Di rumahku. Sore hari.

Aku melirik jam dinding. Hari menunjukkan pukul setengah 4.

_Dret... Dret..._

Aku menoleh ke arah handphone-ku. Ada sms masuk dan handphone-ku lupa aku _general_.

From: Sakura-chan

_Ten, bntr lgi aq akn brgkt, jgn mrh lgi ya. Aq syg qmu lho ^.^_

_Sakura,_ pikirku dalam hati. Tapi aku langsung membuang pikiran yang barusan masuk. "Biarin, pergi saja sana!" teriakku di dalam kamar. "Mendingan aku tidur," kataku sambil melepas kedua ikat cepolku sehingga rambutku tergerai, lalu aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa tidur, kepalaku penuh dengan kenangan kami berempat.

_Aduh, kok gini sih, aku kan tidak mau lagi berteman __sama Saku, aku kan... eh?_ Kataku dalam hati sambil mengelap cairan hangat yang mendadak keluar dari mataku. Air mata. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku memang bertekad untuk tidak mau berteman dengan Sakura lagi, tapi bagian dari hatiku yang lain tidak bicara seperti itu. Kupandang jam. Pukul 15.40. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara sekarang.

Tapi tunggu. Pakaianku? Rambutku?

Kupandangi bajuku. Lumayan, paling tidak, tidak memalukan. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencepol rambut. Aku mendongkol dalam hati karena tadi melepas cepol kebanggaan itu. Akhirnya aku langsung berlari ke bandara yang kebetulan berada di dekat rumah.

xxxxxxxxx

Setelah 10 menit aku sampai di bandara. Aku langung mencari-cari Sakura. Ketemu. Dia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

"SAKURA! TUNGGU AKU MAU BICARA!" teriakku lumayan keras sambil mendekati mereka semua. Teriakan itu cukup untuk membuat pita suara hampir putus. Sakura, teman-teman yang lain, serta orangtua Sakura menoleh.

Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kakiku gemetaran... aku terduduk karena lemas. Sakura dan yang lainnya terpana. "Tenten, rambutmu itu...." gumam Sakura. Aku menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak peduli. Saku-chan, maafkan aku karena aku keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, aku sayang kamu, kita masih berteman kan? Kita masih satu _gank_ kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku nggak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri," jelasku panjang lebar. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti keluar, begitu pula air mata sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Ino saja sudah menangis di bahu Hinata yang air matanya perlahan-lahan keluar dari mata _lavender_-nya.

"ayo berdiri dong.." kata Sakura pelan, gadis itu terpana, tapi akhirnya dia juga mengenggam tanganku. "Lho kok semuanya jadi pada nangis sih, sudah besar tahu, kan malu sama orang-orang," kata Sakura menghibur kami.

"Nggak peduli deh," kataku ceplas-ceplos. Hinata mengusap air matanya, "Wah, ak-akhirnya datang juga kamu Ten," kata Hinata.

"I-iya maafkan aku ya," kataku sambil terisak-isak. Ino tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kami mengerti kok," katanya.

"Sayang, yuk masuk pesawat, sudah mau _take off_ lho," kata Mama Sakura. "Iya Ma. Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Sakura. Mama Sakura menatap kami. "Wah... kalian, maafkan Sakura ya sudah merepotkan, terimakasih atas bantuannya selama ini," katanya.

"Iya tante, Sakura tidak merepotkan kok," kata kami serempak. "Sudah ya, aku pergi," kata Sakura. "Iya, kami akan selalu menyayangimu, Saku," jawab kami serempak.

Sakura pun menaiki pesawat bersama keluarganya dan menghilang di balik awan. Kami melihat pesawatnya sampai pesawatnya menghilang. Tiba-tiba Ino menyikut perutku.

"Ada apa sih, No?" tanyaku. Ino tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya rambutmu digerai saja seperti itu, nggak usah dicepol. Kamu lebih manis begitu tahu,"

xxxxxxxxx

Malamnya, Mama sedang menonton berita. Aneh, aku pun ikut menonton.

"Tadi sore, Konoha Airlines mengalami kecelakaan dan semua penumpang serta awaknya meninggal," kata pembawa berita itu. Aku terkejut bukan main. _Itukan pesawat yang dinaiki Sakura!_ Pekikku dalam hati. Aku langsung naik ke kamar dan menelpon Ino.

"Halo Ino?"

"_Hiks... Tenten.... kamu sudah tahu belum? Pe-pesawatnya Sakura __kecelakaan, tidak ada yang selamat... Hiks..."_ kata Ino ditelpon sambil menangis. Air mataku otomatis keluar.

"Kamu nggak bercanda kan No?"

"_Aku serius...."_

Aku bagaikan tersambar petir mendengarnya.

xxxxxxxxx

Setelah itu, aku naik ke atap kamarku. Tak ada bintang satupun. Mendung.

"SAKURA! AKU AKAN SELALU 'MERINDUKANMU'!!!!" teriakku sekuat tenaga kepada langit yang tampaknya akan menangis, seperi hatiku.

**FIN**

**~Ia Ekky Pradipta~**** (MASIVers)**


End file.
